


Rumation

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 孤岛说(Island) [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 河东勋在酒吧里第一次遇见了金钟国，那时的他比过去漠然，比后来寡淡，是个彻头彻尾古怪的家伙。后来的后来他才从岛上听来了传闻，金钟国的来去都不曾属于他。于是，从梦中惊醒。
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha & Kim Jongkook, Ha Donghoon | Haha/Kim Jongkook, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 孤岛说(Island) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661641





	Rumation

**Author's Note:**

> 主钟哈，单箭头预警，时间线在石钟线之前，有石钟。

#0.  
第一次见到他的时候，是九年前。  
接下来我要说的，是关于我，河东勋的故事，或许是个和他无关的故事。  
也许你不能理解，这及年来我是怎样过来的，又是怎样把他放弃又重新拾起，不断的重复这样的过程，然而他却对此几乎毫不知情。  
第一次见到他的时候，是在酒吧里，他和他的朋友们在一起。举着酒杯的人里，他独自安静的坐着，端详着他的手机，连根烟都不点，只是坐在他的朋友们身边。  
最后一次见到他，也是在酒吧里，他说他要走了。  
他走后的第六年再次见到他时，他对我笑的很自然，就像我们曾经见面时那样开朗的笑着，快要不惑的笑容在我看来还是那样真切而美好。  
他去了哪里，我不知道，我大概能知道的，就是那个地方是我这辈子都去不到的地方。  
也许是日本，是大洋彼岸，是一个不是我的人的心里。  
或者是——  
去到哪里都好，我只知道他不会再回来了。  
就算再次与他相见，我也要只是给他简单的打个招呼，其余的什么都不做。  
要是叙起旧来，我还真不能保证我不会哭出来。  
如果我还来得及遇见他，若是他讲到他如今爱着某个人，我更会痛恨以前的自己。  
我那天问他有关他点的那杯酒的名字时，他告诉了我一个很奇怪的巧合。  
“Rum还有其他的意思吗？”我把玻璃杯推到他的面前，熟悉的色彩随着摇晃微微波动。  
他接过杯子，习惯性的转动杯沿，棱角分明的脸上挂着淡淡的笑意。  
“有古怪和难对付的意思，作形容词。”  
“这样啊……”  
他懂的东西很多，会的语言也很多，和他在一起的两年里，我学到了很多。  
当然也学会放弃了很多。  
“那Rum没有名词形式吗？”  
“朗姆酒就是名词啊。”  
他的那杯白色朗姆在昏暗的光底泛着黄绿色，冰块在杯壁上摩擦，发出磕碰的清脆响声。  
我在他对面坐了下来，发出一声感叹后，托起下巴看向他称不上精致又足够帅气的脸庞。他低着头似乎是在背诵着歌词，金色的刘海垂下，遮住了他半边脸颊，薄唇间断续的溢出破碎的音符，婉转悠扬。  
“……那我来造一个好了，”我轻咳一声，开玩笑的笑着，拿手指敲了敲桌沿，“Rumation。”  
他那双幽黑的眼睛抬了起来，有些惊讶的看着我。  
他忽然笑出了声，嘴角勾起，眼角折起细微的纹路。  
“哪有那种说法啊。”  
“也是。”我装出兴趣缺缺的模样收回了手，刻意的避开了他，转身去忙另外毫不要紧的事情。  
那是我为他造的名字。

#1.  
第一次遇见他时，我对他有某种不一样的感觉。似乎他不是什么放荡或者厚脸皮的人，而是在寻找着属于他自己的生活方式。  
那时的我是个调酒师。那段时间是我最不想回去的时间，如果一定要我回去的话，就决定不会选择和他搭上话。  
在那个混乱不堪的酒吧里，他在其中并不突兀，却又格外的引人注目。  
三十岁的男人。黑发、斜刘海，高鼻梁、细长的眼睛，硬朗帅气的外貌。工字背心外简单的套着开衫外套，身材火辣。  
我不是同性恋，但第一眼就为这个男人深深的着迷。第一次和他说话，完全是大脑本能的驱使。  
他在我面前坐下，我的目光无意识的瞥到了他胸前的一道沟壑。那件工字背心领口开得很低，在我认识他之后我也有见过那件背心，他不喜欢脖子上有东西，所以一直穿领子特别低的衣服。  
“帅哥，要点什么。”  
那时我正好闲了下来，转身坐到了转椅上，转过方向朝向他。  
“白朗姆，加青柠薄荷。”他轻声答道，帅气的面容没什么动静，只有嘴唇微微上扬，他的声音沉稳而冷静。  
碎冰块降落在酒杯底部，玻璃杯被碰撞的叮当作响。和着青柠块、薄荷叶，灯光下澄澈的淡黄液体缓缓溢满了玻璃杯。  
“口味很小孩子气吗。”我随口调侃了一句，把玻璃杯推到他的身前，他接过杯子不好意思的笑了笑，蜜色的肌肤被昏暗的灯光映得神秘而性感。  
“总会有这种时候，想把酒当果汁喝。”  
他轻声说着，微微晃动杯身，碎冰敲在杯壁上，一阵悦耳的器皿鸣奏声。他的视线飘在充满了体腥味和粘腻的乐声的空气里，停在他的那群朋友身上。  
“那些家伙，总想着要玩，我可是舍不得浪费一秒钟来陪他们啊。”  
可能是太在意他本身，我一时间没能听懂他的话。  
他的口音也有些奇怪，我说不太清楚那是哪里的方言，又有点像是海归口中有些生疏的人韩语。  
那时的他在想些什么，我也不敢确定。身无所依的他四处飘荡着，跌跌撞撞，想要学着别人忙碌起来，却实在没什么事情是需要他的。  
其实我又何尝不是那样，只是比起他来说，我更擅长伪装开朗。  
“我看您的样子，不像是会来这种地方的人呢。”我横了心跟他说上了话，话题却不知不觉的扯到了他的外貌上，我原本不是那么肤浅的人，但我第一眼看到他，确实是因为他的外表，“怎么说呢，您似乎不是真心想来这里的吧。”  
他转过了头看向我，狭长的星目里闪着吧台里的霓虹光彩。那个时候我清晰感受到，他的瞳仁里，装着一个黑洞。  
他忽然笑了，眼角折起不明显的纹路：“怎么了，看起来老实就不能来吗？大家都是成年人了。”  
“也是。”我无话可说，低头避开了他过于灿烂的眼神。那样的神色和这里格格不入，又不知为何比任何色彩都要动人。  
“怎么样，看上什么人了吗。”  
他应该是听到了我的问题，才有些难堪的侧过了脸，伸出手托住了下颚。  
“我来这里……并不完全是想要消遣的。”  
他的刘海遮住了那双眼睛。那个瞬间有一道深绿色的光束打在他的脸上，逆光中更看不清楚他的神色，只看得见他如同被阳光包围一般的闪耀着，又黯然伤神着。  
“……大概是想忘记什么吧。”他呓语般的喃喃，似乎是不想让我听到。  
“那不就是想靠消遣来忘记过去吗，没什么大不了的，忘记就好了。”  
我没头没脑的安慰了几句，那时完全是我大脑发热。回想起来，我也不大记得我都说了些什么，反应过来时，他已经笑得眼角都泛起了水花。  
“没那么夸张，我才不会消沉到怀疑人生的地步啊。”  
他那时是那样回复我的。就在那之后，他其实很多次口是心非的怀疑过他身边的一切，包括我。  
他其实脆弱的很，只是他自己不知道而已。  
他抬起玻璃杯，透明的液体顺着杯壁滑进他的唇间，沾湿他的嘴唇。他脖颈上的喉结上下滑动了两下，不算辛辣的酒精灌入他的喉咙，他竟还是被辣的皱了眉头。  
“辣吗？”  
他摇摇头。  
“只是太久没喝过酒了而已。”  
他不太喝酒，也不抽烟，却身在这烟酒味繁杂交融的空间里，他竟也会沉寂在酒精之中。如果要把他当成一种饮品，比起酒精，我更愿意用茶来形容他。  
那种干净明朗的人，就坐在吧台的对面，用那双深不见底的眼睛望着我。  
“……总算还是要给人带来不幸感啊，爱情这东西。”  
他在沉默中忽然开口，平静的嗓音扩散在音乐间奏里。  
“假如说，你和某个人相爱了七年，有一天她突然离开了的话，你会怎么办呢。”他的指腹轻按杯沿，缓缓地转动杯口。  
“我似乎习惯不了啊，没有她的生活。”  
为爱情受伤的男人，忽然而来的降落在我眼前，这种故事我似乎在很多厕所读物上看到过。可能是因为他说的话太过于非现实，我一时无语的笑了笑。  
“那就一直不习惯下去吧，忘不了她也是好事。但人都是着眼于现在的，也要太挂念她了。”  
他低着头，似乎没在听我的话。  
到底是什么样的女人，舍得甩了这样的男人，我对这个一直有着很强的好奇心，然而到最后他也没能让我知道。

#2.  
那晚我和他有一段很长的对话，他不断的续杯，不断的摄取酒精，直到他的脸色微微泛红，也没有见他醉到失态。  
第二次见到他完全是个偶然，他出现在了我小区的便利店里，我当时正在做便利店收银的兼职。  
晚上家里没人，如果不去酒吧的话，我就会在自家楼下打工。总之我也没有心情在大白天出去，我的生物钟和正常人是正好相反的。  
他那段时间也许也过着这样的生活吧。即使他再怎么努力的想要维持健康正常的生活规律，那时他只是个为爱所困的人罢了。  
“一共7800元。”我帮他把饮料和零食装进袋子里，递到他面前，不知为何我竟有种身在酒吧里的感觉。  
可能是察觉到了我独特的嗓音，他把视线从手机上移开，夜晚里闪耀的眼神无言的看着我。  
“你是……”他的眼角悄然弯起了弧度，似乎是见到我而觉得有些兴奋，却一时不知道该叫我什么。  
前几天的那个晚上我们甚至都不知道对方的名字，我只记得他那身暴露的衣着和勾人的外貌，以及他点的那杯White Rum。  
“我叫河东勋。”  
他听到我的名字后，略带倦意的脸庞温和的挂上了笑意：“很帅的名字啊。”  
“我叫金钟国。”他平缓了笑容，身体微微凑近我轻声说道。  
他似乎是刚刚搬来了这个小区。这个小区说不上是多好的小区，只能说这里是离市中心最近的小区，虽然设施不是很好，但环境算是安静，这样的条件也很符合他的审美。  
他在那天晚上，坐在我的身前，穿着厚实的黑色卫衣，遮住了前两天暴露在我眼前的身材，像个大男孩一样和我说笑着。  
“真是辛苦啊，每天晚上这么累。”  
“没关系的，已经习惯了，孩子也送去全托了，没什么不方便的。”  
听到“孩子”两个字，他似乎特别来兴趣，一双黑黝的眼睛闪着不明显的光彩。  
我很多时候都会很好奇，那双眼睛的主人的世界究竟是怎样的神秘，他又究竟在想些什么。  
我一直认为我是正常人，自从遇到他之后，我逐渐发现自己其实也只是个一直以来装疯卖傻的疯子罢了。  
“东勋先生已经有孩子了啊？多大了？”  
我很不习惯被别人这么关注，只好如实回答了他。  
“四岁了，上幼儿园去了。”我本能的从口袋里拿出了烟盒，上下摇晃盒身让烟尾探出来，“我和妻子离婚三年了，孩子归我。”  
“啊……不好意思……”  
我看见那双眼睛飞快的眨了眨，细长的睫毛微微颤抖。他面色羞耻的别过了头，为了掩饰尴尬而抓了抓鬓角。  
“……没关系。”  
没什么不好意思的，因为我已经习惯了。习惯了一个人生活，习惯了一个人带着这个失去了母爱的孩子活下去，就像他说的那样，习惯了她不在的日子。  
他那年三十岁，没有恋人。刚刚失恋后的他来到了首尔，拖着他破破烂烂的家当，安身在我家的隔壁。  
我没能告诉他，那天我的孩子就在便利店的仓库的房间里睡着。他和我成为邻居的那天，是我和她结婚第六年的纪念日。  
“他叫河Dream，就是梦的意思，是他妈妈给他取的名字，还不错吧。”  
我只是为了缓和一下气氛，努力的想让话题变的积极一些，他却没有给我任何答复，只是紧紧咬着下唇，宽硕身躯在细微的颤抖着。  
他似乎很难接受我离过婚这件事情。这个男人比我想象中还要脆弱的多，对爱情保守而呆板。  
“名字叫梦啊……”他低着头，轻声发出一声似笑非笑的呼吸声，“很熟悉的名字。”  
他的刘海低垂着遮住了他的那双眼睛，我看不清他的神情，只知道他此时是在为了什么事情而暗自难过着。  
我对他，有种很神奇的欲望，总有些时候想要紧紧的把他抱在怀里。  
我不知道他的过去，也没有权力参与他的未来，只能活在他的当下。即使是那样，即使对他一无所知，就算觉得他再如何奇怪，总是会因为他一些微妙的神情而隐隐心疼。  
对一个男人产生这样的情感，还是第一次。  
九年前的那个深夜，我开始发现我自己的异常之处，就是面对这个男人时心底缓慢发酵的不知名的情感。  
我不喜欢男人。我到最后也能肯定的，就只有这一点了。

#3.  
周五那天，我接了梦儿回家的路上，正好路过了他工作的那家酒吧。  
这个酒吧离我工作的酒吧只差了一个站，他住在离这条街道接近的那个小区里，也是为了离工作场所更近一些。  
他做了歌手，在聚光灯下、酒精参杂的空气里，抱着吉他卖唱的一个酒吧歌手。很像是他的风格。  
我叮嘱梦儿一定要等我回来后，下车走进了那家酒吧。那张门还未完全打开，从室内溢出来的，是谁温柔而甘甜的嗓音。  
他安静的坐在灯光之下，发着鱼肚白的光束散开在他身体的曲线上，随着他的腰椎流下到他的脚尖。  
他穿着一身水蓝色的衬衫，结实的肌肉线条被衣物勾勒的清晰，紧束的腰间盘着一圈窄细的衣物，结实的倒三角形和他歌手的身份似乎毫不相称。  
他染了金色的头发，在灯光下映得泛着淡淡的金光，那张英俊的脸庞摆出一副沉醉的模样，从他的喉咙里缓缓溢出的却是如同女子般的温和。  
Wherever you go, whatever you do,I will be right here waiting for you.  
他在我眼前，似乎发着光。  
他明明是个凡人。  
他结束了演唱，有几个感兴趣的女人为了拍了拍手，他向她们点头致谢后，转过头来和我对上了视线。  
他的神色里带上了些惊讶，随后提起嘴角朝我微笑了起来。  
“怎么来这了？东勋先生。”  
我一直在想着，他比我大了三岁，却一直坚持对我说敬语，他这种毫无必要的敬称究竟要持续到何时，我每次想起都会觉得无限的厌倦。  
“来看看你。”  
我也冲他摆出一个笑脸，下意识的就对他用了半语打了声招呼。  
他并没有觉得不适，也没有生气，似乎根本就没注意到我在说非敬语。可能是因为他刚从外国回来，韩语的语法也忘得差不多了吧。  
他的脸色有瞬间的泛红，他有些难为情的笑了。  
他的眼睛并不大，但他每次笑起来的时候，我总会看到他眼里似乎闪着整片星空。  
我在那个瞬间更搞不懂了，那个女人究竟是为什么要和他分手，我找不到合适的理由能够让他和他的爱人分开。  
“走吧，”他拿起了地上放着的单肩包，背在了肩上，“我都完事了。”  
他的请求让我无法拒绝。于是，不是出于本意的，他和梦儿认识了。  
梦儿很喜欢他，可能是因为身边一直只有我这个死板的爸爸，遇到新的人的梦儿显得很兴奋。  
就像是对待他妈妈一样，撒娇、使坏，他们在我的车的后座上打闹着、笑着，男人和小孩的欢笑声夹杂在一起。  
“叔叔你眼睛好小啊——”  
“梦儿眼睛也很小啊，不能说我哦。”  
“呜……我的眼睛还没长大呢！”  
他们关于眼睛的话题谈论了很久，我在驾驶座上听着，不知不觉中嘴角竟然在上扬。  
这个车里已经很久没有这么热闹过了。  
我突然想起了五年前，她还和我在一起的日子。明明已经是几乎要忘记的记忆，每次和他在一起，以往的画面总是会与他的身影重叠在一起。  
他和她有相似的地方，虽然第一眼看起来他们完全是两种人。  
单纯、美好，出色的外貌和温和的性格，还有对感情独特的敏感，甚至对酒精的取向也有几分相似。  
如果他能够早几年回到首尔，如果时间能回到和我她相识的日子里，我不能保证我会下定决心和她结婚成家。  
我在那时能够保证的是，我确实是喜欢上了这个男人，在我们相遇相识不过两个星期的时间里。  
异常的是，想和他在一起的欲望却不如对她求婚时那样强烈。  
也许他给人的感觉就是这样吧。  
如同那杯Rum酒一样复杂而深刻。  
“不——对！梦儿妈妈的眼睛很大的！”  
那个瞬间他哽住了，迟迟没能反驳梦儿的话。梦儿继续不屈不挠的解释自己的眼睛不小，他却突然没了声音。  
“爸爸房间里有妈妈的照片呢，我妈妈眼睛好大——的！才不像叔叔呢！”  
他轻声咳嗽了几声，明朗的声音忽然变的无比干涩。  
“对不起……”  
低声下气的道歉，病态的嗓音。  
我无奈的开了口：“没什么对不起的，梦儿也差不多习惯了。”  
我从后视镜中看到了他的侧脸，金色的发尾映着傍晚的艳色，蜜色的肌肤上似乎还残留着缤纷的霓虹色彩，他沉默着，细长的双目微怔的看着梦儿。  
“……东勋先生还真是伟大啊，”他嗓音干哑的开口，又咳了两声，“不难过吗？”  
他的心痛总让我觉得他很可爱。  
我不禁笑了笑：“当然难过啊。”  
离小区还有一段距离，梦儿又扯着他和他玩起了手指相扑游戏。有的时候遇上红灯，把车停稳，第一眼看到的就是后视镜里反射出的他和梦儿玩的开心的模样。  
他那张脸上总是洋溢着明朗的笑意，隐藏着不张扬的冷漠与悲伤。  
这样一味的隐藏自己也很像她。  
听见他和梦儿聊起了幼儿园里的事，我不禁想到了若是她的话，会不会也会和梦儿聊起幼儿园里的细碎琐事，然后像他一样对梦儿温柔的笑着、安静的听着。  
……如果时间能停留在那个下午，我宁愿献出我之后的半辈子去怀念他的时间。  
那条回家的路在我眼里似乎看不见尽头。

#4.  
我喜欢他，不知何时已经成了在我心中不争的事实。  
他和我越来越近，我用了半个月的时间重新教会了他如何说非敬语，那之后他就一直这样喊我。  
“东勋呐——”他的声音一如既往的响彻在我狭小的屋内，被温暖包围着的我忽然感觉到有什么冰凉的东西碰到了身体，下意识的在被子里蜷缩起来。  
他的手臂从身后探了过来，结实有力的臂膀搂住了我的腰。  
“早上了，该起床了——”  
“爸爸！送我去上学啦！”  
我想用我一生的时间来交换那段时间的永恒。  
我给了他我家门的钥匙后，他就总是这样一声不吭的潜入我的房间里。每到早上，还没睁开眼的时候，一整天第一个刺激我神经的就是他做的早饭的香味。  
这种不明不白的暧昧关系不知还要持续多久，可能在他的观点认为，我们只是朋友，那种患难中与共的为生活所困的同道之人。  
我却一直怀着那样龌蹉的心思让他陪在我的身边。清晨与他共进早餐，白天补睡到中午后和他在一起四处瞎混，晚上各自到酒吧里工作，凌晨时分接他回家，不停循环重复这样枯燥无味的生活。  
我揉着脑袋爬了起来，伸出手把一直在挠我脚底板的梦儿推搡到一边，下床踩上拖鞋，踱步走进客厅里，他穿着浅咖色围裙的背影如约般的出现在视线里。  
今天的早餐是火腿吐司和牛奶，打开卧室门的瞬间我就闻到了浓郁的麦香味，和一股不明显的牛奶味道。  
有他在我的家里，变的像个人住的地方了。  
我凑近他的身体，伸手从他身后抱住他窄细的腰，脸埋在他的颈窝。他暂时停住了正在煎培根的动作，向后微微转过了头，我都能想象出他唇角微微上扬的样子。  
“终于肯起来了？”  
“……嗯。”  
我把鼻尖埋进他的后背的衣物里，细细闻着布料里掺进的酒吧熏香味，如同从他身上汲取养份一般迫切。  
他就在我身边。如同我的妻子，照顾着我、关心着我，把我的小名挂在嘴边，平日里笑的阳光灿烂，偶尔会发牢骚的这个男人，真切的活在我的世界里。  
我忍不住轻啃他的背阔肌，他的身体微微颤抖。  
“东勋呐……在干嘛？”  
他的嗓音也有些发颤，句尾带上了些撒娇的语气微微上扬。  
我把他的腰搂紧在怀里，重新把自己完全沉浸在他的体香味之中。  
“……哥什么时候嫁过来？”我用开玩笑的语调轻笑着问他，他附和着我也跟着笑了笑。  
“等你娶得动我再说吧。”  
火腿、培根、鸡蛋，夹进焦黄的土司片里，放在梦儿的便当盒底，上层满满的堆着米饭和小菜。每个人一碗麦片粥，一杯纯牛奶。  
他把一碟曲奇轻放在桌上，咔哒一声，随后熟练的解开了围裙，放在灶台一边。  
“快吃吧，发什么呆呢。”  
在我还没反应过来时，他伸出手指弹了弹我的额头。我吓一跳的捂住被他敲中的额头正中心，又发现其实一点都不疼。  
被耍了。他这样玩弄我也是我已经习惯了的事，脸上却还是不争气的热了起来。  
习惯一个人原来是这么简单的事情，我那时才知道。可能忘记她也只是时间的问题，只是能不能有人代替她的位置的问题。  
他那幅贤惠的样子总让我产生幻觉，似乎我和他才是结婚了六年的情侣，做着不入流的工作，养活这个懵懂无知的孩子。  
我那时一直想着的是，他如果一直都对我这么好，当他哪天要离开我的时候，我会不会又是习惯不了，又是一个人苦苦挣扎。  
至少是那时，我的自私不允许他离开我半步。  
“哥。”  
他听到我的呼唤，朝我看了过来，三十出头的男人的脸上尽是温柔和宽纵。  
“怎么了？不去吃……”  
那个瞬间我的大脑没来得及阻止我本能性的动作，我伸手拉住他的领口，让他放低下身，毫无意识的侧过头贴上他的嘴唇。  
麦香味。像个孩子一样的味道，又蔓延着淡淡的酒精味，甜腻的味觉与加了青柠和薄荷的白色朗姆相似。  
与他初见的那天过后，我试着自己尝了尝他所钟爱的那种水果麦香酒精味。澄澈而空明的液体里，青柠的白籽、薄荷叶的淡绿色残渣，看上去是未成年的口味，入口却是让人眩晕的甘甜。  
他的唇间残留着类似的香气。  
当我睁开眼时，眼前并没有他惊讶的神色，而是有些让人恶心的冷静。  
“东勋啊，别闹了。”他露出镇静的微笑，手挡在我的胸口上，稍稍用力想要推开我，“梦儿看着呢。”  
我一时间不知道自己都干了些什么，那个时刻我到底要接些什么话，也没敢回头看梦儿是以怎样恶心的表情看着我。  
大脑里只剩下了蜂鸣的漩涡，我就像一个酒精中毒的瘾君子，再次拽紧他的领子，他的身体这次却一动不动。  
“哥……”我在混乱之间听见自己唏嘘着，“你看我现在……我……醒着吗。”  
疯狂动摇的世界里，抬起头来只看得见他模糊的脸庞，冷静的悚人。  
他是不是会讨厌我，他会不会觉得我很恶心。一个有过家事的男人喜欢上他，换作是我也会觉得很恶心的吧。  
更况且我是一个男人。  
他的双手牵起我攥着他领子的手，脚步退后一步，才缓缓松开了我的手。  
“累了吧，”他如往常一般笑着，“去睡吧。”  
如果真的想他说的那样，我可能是在做梦，我也不愿意醒来。  
如果醒来之后是个没有他的世界，在我身旁的是一向美丽的她，比起她如同光芒一般把我笼罩，我此时一心只想沉溺在他的周围。  
“不……我不累。”我扯着生疼的嗓子反驳他，却没敢再靠近他，“我……”  
我很想问当时的自己我究竟是怎么了。  
那句“我喜欢你”迟迟不敢出口，对于这几个音节而言，是我在他面前最大的屈辱和遗憾。  
我喜欢你，我想和你在一起。  
我想和你结婚，想和你一起带孩子，想和你一起赚钱，和你一起环游世界，想要下半生都只和你在一起。  
那些话我一个字也没能说出来。  
只是看着他的双眼，看着他的脸，我就会感觉到我的体温在上升，头晕目眩，什么都不能想、什么都说不出。  
我看到他的一双淡眉微皱。  
“你……昨晚喝酒了吗？”  
我紧盯他的脸庞，傻傻的笑出了声。  
如果不是哥，我会醉吗。  
他不会知道。  
我不想让他知道。

#5.  
他当作我们之间什么都没有发生过一样，保持着名为兄弟的距离，一如既往的照顾着我和梦儿，他所尽责的却是一个妻子和母亲的责任。  
那天过后他向我介绍了几个姿色颇丰的女人，二十来岁，和她差不多的年纪，也是和他差不了多少的年纪。  
那段时间的夜里，只是找个对象发泄而已。  
我和其他男人睡了，和不是他的男人。我发现我对这种事情还是无法接受，并不是身体上，而是大脑不能接受在自己身边的男人不是他的事实。  
我也发现我的大脑在渐渐的变的腐朽，变的偏激，如果不是他就不行，我想要他。  
却又害怕那之后他的任何都不再是我的而彷徨不定，一个人陷在他的沼泽里拼命挣扎，抠抓自己的喉咙想要呼吸。  
每天早上看到他还在为了梦儿而做便当，摆满了一桌的早饭，混杂着他身上酒香般的体香味，我就提醒自己不要再破坏这份美好。  
——我很没用吧。  
像个胆小鬼一样远远的望着这幅景象。不敢去守护，也不敢去破坏。  
他的过去是我不知道的，也是他从未告诉过我的。为什么他的英语口音会带着略微日文片假名的味道，为什么他总是时不时的咳得很厉害，为什么他会瞒着我在柜子里藏上两瓶写着消炎药的药瓶。  
我对他几乎一无所知。  
他也什么都不肯告诉我，他不肯对我敞开心扉。  
也许他还留在我家里的原因，只是因为担心我这个不负责的爸爸会照顾不好梦儿罢了。  
我的存在不是他的兄弟，就像是个连梦儿都不如的小孩子，好吃懒做，白日做梦，想下半辈子都赖在他的怀里。  
时间就这样过了一年多。他除了严重的咳嗽外，某个时期开始，他开始腰疼。我没做过多的干涉，只是每次他喊疼的时候，帮他上药，再安慰几句。  
他除了晚上的工作外，白天开始谱曲或者在网上撰稿，开始对生活变的积极的他，我只觉得陌生。  
他本来就那样，发生了什么事都不愿意跟我说。  
表面上对我无微不至，表面上我们是亲昵的朋友，实际上他总是打着怕我受伤的幌子对我隐瞒许多我所好奇的事情。  
周五是我们在他工作的店里见面的日子。我把梦儿哄入睡后，又开车到了那家酒吧。打开那扇门，他还是穿着那身衣服，面色温和的坐在矮台上，唱着别人对其漠不关心的英语情歌。  
“来了。”他放下了背着的木吉他，缓缓走近这边来，在我的身旁坐下，“今天怎么有点晚啊，我多唱了两首歌呢。”  
我不好意思的朝他笑笑：“梦儿不肯睡啊。”  
可能是想象到了我笨手笨脚的哄梦儿入睡的场景，或者我用唱成公鸡嗓的童谣讨好梦儿的景象，他轻笑一声，转过椅子面对吧台。  
“白色朗姆，加牛奶，少加冰。”  
他的点酒的时候的声音比以往似乎要高昂一些，就像是向便利店叔叔讨要冰淇淋的孩子的口吻一样。  
“……哥你的口味变了啊。”  
“是吗？”他歪过头来想了想，蓬松的刘海在他的眼皮上晃了晃，“反正都是朗姆啦。”  
我无言以对，陪笑两声结束了这个话题。  
对我来说，他的口味的变换，就像是他变了个人一样。  
那杯酒被盛了上来，同样是白色朗姆。悬浮在液体中的不是柠檬籽和薄荷叶，而是如丝绸般的牛奶，柔和的划着弧线，盘旋在碎冰和安静的液面中间。  
白色的乳液，悬浊物，胶体。  
“Rumation。”  
我不知觉的吐出这句几周前说的玩笑话。  
“嗯？”他疑惑的睁大了眼睛，“又是那个？那到底是什么意思啊。”  
说罢，他像是对待兄弟一样猛拍了拍我的肩膀，哈哈笑了两声，白色陈杂与透明的酒精一同灌入他的喉间。  
“……我是说哥你难对付。”  
我无奈的叹了口气，又一次结束了这个更显的古怪的话题，向服务生要了杯酒。  
“一杯啤酒。”  
我每周都期待着周五的晚上，能和他独处的一整晚，在酒吧里，能让我想起我第一次见到他时的场景。  
如果是当时的我，绝对不会想到会和他走得这么近，并且会对他产生某种我从未感受到过的情感。  
喜欢上一个男人。  
意识到我已经醉了的时候，我已经看不清眼前的任何事物。和疲惫时大脑昏沉的感觉不一样，我连他的样子也看不清。  
刺激我感官的只有他富有磁性的嗓音，一次又一次的轻声唤着我的名字。  
东勋呐，东勋呐，东勋呐。  
“……哥。”  
我傻笑一声，像个孩子般朝他伸出双臂。  
我感觉到我被抱了一个宽硕厚实的怀抱里，如同掉进了一潭深不见底的渊水中。鼻尖溢满他那件水蓝色衬衫上淡淡的酒香参杂着中药香味，我伸手紧抱住他的腰，不敢再松开。  
好不容易喝醉了，就让我乱来一次吧。  
拜托了。  
反正他也会用那种看弟弟一样的眼神看着我，然后无奈的笑着原谅我的任何举措。  
……我讨厌他这么看着我。  
车上，家里，他的家里，我努力让头脑保持最后的清醒，认清了我被他带回了他的家的事实。他的一切都在这里，也似乎不在。  
也许他在我不知道的某个地方好好的活着。  
“东勋呐——醒醒啊！”  
他的手掌轻拍我的脸，力度轻得几乎让我感受不到，我意识模糊的笑了笑，把脸凑近了他的脸庞。  
“哥——你这么拍我是醒不过来的啊！”  
“那要怎么办，想被我揍吗。”话还没说完，他一掌就扇了过来，我下意识的举起手，如同巧合一般抓住了他正要挥下来的手腕。  
也许是身体惯性，更可能是大脑里的潜意识，我一用力抬起身子，翻身把他按倒在床上，身体倒向前压住他的身体。  
摇晃的视野里，出现他吃惊的眼神。  
“东勋呐……”  
三十来岁的男人。散乱的金发，麦色皮肤，一双细长的眼，闪着日光灯的耀白，里面映着我的影子。高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的脸，陌生的神色，熟悉的声音。  
叫着我的名字的他的声音。  
“……哥，”我依稀听见我嗓音沙哑的朝他开口，“哥打算这样对我到什么时候？”  
他轻悄的避开了我的视线，也许那时我的眼神特别恐怖，让他无法直视吧。  
明明什么都看不清才对，不知是想象还是梦境，我看见他的睫毛不安的扇动，薄薄的下唇被他咬的发白。  
“为什么怕我……我就这么让哥恶心吗？”  
“东勋呐，我……”  
“——哥打算把我当做弟弟到什么时候？”  
他住了口，在我掌心挣扎的手腕也平静了力气，他别过头，刘海从他的脑侧散下，遮住了他的侧脸，他没有看向我。  
……他一直都这样。  
最卑鄙的人就是他。  
一直给我希望，又从来不打碎我的梦想，借口是担心我们父子的生活起居，一味的把他的温柔倾灌在我头顶，把我整个人淋得全身湿透，狼狈不堪。  
“哥你到底是什么……”  
看着他终于开始逃避我的模样，不知为何，我竟然有些兴奋。  
“哥你是从日本回来的！我知道！那里美女多我比不上她们！哥你偶尔会用日文给什么人打电话，我也看到过了！为什么不跟我说啊！”  
我以为我能忍住的。  
就算不知道他的一切，就让他这样对我放肆温柔就行——我一向以为我可以做到这么矫情又伟大的事情。  
“哥你得了肺病我也知道！长期的炎症是痊愈不了的，只能减轻症状对不对！还总是说自己对花粉过敏，哥你是不是真的把我当白痴啊！你以为在瓶子上写消炎药我就不知道了吗！为什么要瞒着我啊！”  
我知道我什么都不知道，所以我才试图比他更卑鄙的去了解他的现在与过去。  
甚至还想影响他的未来。  
“哥你以为我会发现不了吗！大夏天的围着丝巾，大白天的不知道你瞒着我去了哪里，总是对我抱怨腰疼！把所有事情都瞒着我，偷偷去和别人交往和别人睡就这么让哥兴奋啊？”  
我冲他大喊大叫着，嗓音沙哑。他在我的身下颤抖着身体，嘴唇紧闭，眼睛也紧紧的闭着。  
——他那时究竟是有多害怕呢。  
我头昏脑胀的盯看着他在发丝间半闭的眼睛，黑洞一样空虚，让人不知道那尽头究竟是什么。  
“哥……”  
我松开了他的手腕，他在我身下发出一声短暂的叹气声。  
他自始至终一句话也没有说，连我的名字也没有喊过一次。  
他默认了，他并不相信我这个事实。  
“钟国哥……”  
我感觉我好像是哭了，但没有眼泪滴下来，我的喉咙被热气卡的发疼，但就是没有哭。  
“我啊……”  
我低下身体，凑近他的脸颊。  
他抿紧了嘴唇，似乎是很抗拒我。  
我是他的弟弟，让他费心费力的弟弟，无论如何，他永远也不会接受他的弟弟会喜欢他这个事实。  
“我喜欢哥啊……”  
我感觉到我的神经已经坚持到了极限，大脑内部发出罢工的蜂鸣声。  
“喜欢……”  
我伸出手紧揪住他的领口，把自己强行塞在他的怀抱中。  
我喜欢的他的每个部分，包括我在那瞬间深深为之着迷的他身上成熟男性的香味，全都不会是我的。  
“我喜欢你……”  
那是我那个夜晚最后的记忆。

#6.  
他这一次，又没听我说话。  
我喜欢他，我记得所有发生的事，他却不记得，我不记得他还有记忆方面的毛病。  
——我说对了。  
不管发生什么，我做出再越轨的事情，他都会以我是他的弟弟的借口，当作一阵风一样让所有事情烟消云散，因为我是他的弟弟，是他的兄弟，是他的朋友。  
“那我走了。”我蹬上鞋子，伸手牵住了梦儿的手，“我等会想吃炒面……”  
他把梦儿的便当盒递到我的手上，微微点头：“路上小心，等你回来。”  
如果不是他不允许，我希望能录下一整天他的模样。早上喊我起床，做好便当，送我出门。再做早饭，欢迎我回家，共进早餐后开始打扫卫生，忙完后和我一起玩些游戏，或者逛街，或者躺在一张床上睡觉，一直睡到下午两人一起去接梦儿回来。  
那个视频我现在还留着——那后来，我在半强迫的状态下拍完了这套视频，几十上百个视频加起来有五十个小时那么长。好几天，我用摄像机到处烦他，抓拍到了许多他很少露出的新鲜表情。  
也许多年后我已经不记得他，再找出这个U盘的时候，点进去后画面里满满的充实着他的模样，可能到那时我可以满不在意的朝别人开玩笑，“这是我二老婆”这样说了吧。  
不是因为恶趣味才拍他的，是因为开始担心他会离开我。  
他辞去了酒吧歌手的工作，在我家的时间越来越短，在他自己家蹲着的时间越来越长，偶尔会毫无预警的消失在我的视线范围内，或者整个晚上不知他的去处，直到第二天凌晨才回来。  
但是作为他的好弟弟，我却无权也无胆量去关心他的私生活。  
至少是他爱着别人的私生活，那确实与我毫无干系。  
我吃着他做的炒面的时候，他在沉默中开了口。  
“东勋呐，跟你讲个事。”  
“说吧。”  
他的语气就像是我们第一天见面一样，青涩而陌生。  
“……我要搬出去了。”  
这一天比我料想中来的还要快，视频是在前天停止的拍摄，他因为我的拍摄而惊慌又无奈得温柔的神情还历历在目。  
“嗯。”我尽力忍住了我的情绪，吞下一大口炒面，“反正……又不是以后见不到了。”  
“我们还是不要再见面了。”  
——他那句话，终于平静的打碎了我三年来对他所有的希望和与他在一起时产生的飘渺的幸福感。  
我继续扒着面，口中却渐渐尝不到味道。  
“……嗯。”  
那次是我最后几次见他其中的一次。我原本以为，在这天到来的时候，我会很爽快地放开他，然后对他大骂一通我如何为他痴迷又如何因为他伤透了心。  
他知道我喜欢他，肯定的。  
就算是知道还把我耍着玩，真是个怪人啊。  
喉咙再也塞不下那么多食物，我哽咽着，口中只有调味料的刺激感，没有关于他的任何味道，或者食物的辛香味。  
我拼命想把那口面吞进去，可越是用力我的眼睛就越发疼——  
那天我第一次尝到了眼泪的味道，和他亲手为我做的早饭一起，混杂着，像是一杯倒胃口的鸡尾酒一般，辛辣、咸腻。  
“……哥。”  
我到最后也按照他的意愿，亲切的喊着他“哥”。  
“嗯？”  
他发出一声鼻音。  
我只觉得我的喉咙好像要炸开般的生疼。  
“……我喜欢你。”  
我更使劲的把面吞进了肚子里，喉咙间粘腻的热度却丝毫没有消退，反而更加压迫着我的神经。  
——我喜欢他。  
他果然沉默了，没有给我任何回复。  
“……我知道，东勋呐。”  
他那天第一次告诉了我，他究竟是个多不可思议的怪人。他保持着他一如既往的笑意，轻声念着我的名字，告诉我他不会喜欢我。  
“东勋呐……我，要跟其他人住了。“  
“对不起。”

#7.  
他的东西全都消失了，一个也没留给我。  
他走了。也许从一开始，他就没打算会为我停留他的脚步。  
他走后的第一天，梦儿迟到了，没人喊我起床，也没人喊梦儿吃早饭。  
他什么都没留下，走的无情无义。也许他是为了让我好忘记他，才把关于他自己的一切都带走了，但就算那样，我已经不能阻止自己满脑子的他了。  
“爸爸……”梦儿在车上问道，童稚的声音在我听来更是莫大的讽刺，“叔叔呢？”  
我苦笑一声：“你两个妈妈都不在啦，别想了。”  
梦儿“哦”了一声，低下脑袋把玩书包带子。  
“为什么钟国叔叔为什么也走了呢……爸爸？”  
因为他本来就没打算来过吧。  
我不知道，我不知道。  
我能知道的只有我真真切切的喜欢过他，甚至超过我对前妻保留的爱意。  
他走后的第四天，我告诉自己我该开始习惯没有他的日子了，就像她离开我后的那段时间一样。  
任凭我怎么疯怎么不能接受事实，他不会回来了，就像她一样。  
我擦着被醉酒的客人磕的满是伤痕和灰尘的玻璃杯，杯子在我手上被翻动着，我在这件伤痕累累的物件上，看出了点自己的痕迹。  
“你好，我要一杯白色朗姆，”他的声音冷不防的出现在耳侧，“加牛奶，少加冰。”  
我抬起头，眼前是他毫无变化的平淡的面孔。  
他见我没有反应，尴尬的笑了笑。  
“……我来见你最后一面了。”  
我应该要帅气的说出那句“不需要”，但要开口的时候，嘴唇却拼命颤抖着。  
我在内心中呐喊的声音是拜托他不要走。  
我双手颤抖的把他点的朗姆酒放在他面前，那杯被白色的液体染的模糊不清的酒精。  
他的身体缓缓趴下了吧台上，手臂枕着他的脸颊，金色的发尾温和的垂下，他发出一声长长的叹息。  
“对不起啊……东勋呐。”  
我一惊，没有想到他会特地来找我说这句话。  
“对不起……”  
他像是呓语般轻声重复着这几个音节。  
……他其实没必要道歉的。即使他对我再抱歉，也不会为了我而留下来，想想就觉得自己更可怜了。  
他又渐渐爬了起来，那双眼睛不自然的避开着我，他的指尖轻轻摩挲玻璃杯上的划痕和深陷进去的伤痕，静静地注视杯中的牛奶缓缓沉入杯底。  
似乎过了很久，他端起杯子猛灌了一口。他不适的呻吟一声，随后咳嗽起来。  
“哥！你没事吧……”  
他冲我摇摇手，强做出微笑的表情：“我没事。”  
我下意识的又喊了他一声“哥”。  
他叹了口气，放弃的把酒放在了一边。他清澈的嗓音沙哑的向我诉说——  
“病是好不了了，以后我就戒酒了。”他轻声道，嗓音里竟带了几分病态，“对不起了。”  
“……保护好身体。”  
我察觉到自己尾音的颤抖，狠心没有把后一句话说出来，我已经不想让他第二次看见我哭着对他说教的模样了。  
哥你没什么对不起我的。我没能说出来。  
一直埋怨他的温柔，说白了其实是我把他的温柔当作挡箭牌自作自受而已吧。  
“谢谢了。”他笑得丝毫不像是马上就要和我分开的人，“真是对不起，一直以来让你担心那么多……”  
对吧，我都说过他都知道。  
“嗯……我也一直在迷茫啊，到底该怎么对你，结果找不到方法，就只好和以前一样了。”  
我知道，那太明显了。  
“东勋呐……是个很帅气的孩子。”  
……  
……孩子。  
“但我……实在不想失去这么好的朋友，对不起……”  
“……正式的拒绝吗？”我不知不觉中把心里的话当作对自己的嘲讽说出了口，声音抖的厉害。  
他低下头，看着杯中的白色混浊物缓缓游荡。  
“……嗯。”  
我发现他的拒绝竟然比想象中来得更容易接受。也许是因为他的温柔吧。  
他的指尖不安的挠动桌面，发出细微的咔嚓响声。  
“我不想让东勋再受伤了，对不起。”  
“……没关系。”  
我转身背对着他，在我转过身的一瞬间，眼泪又流了下来。  
我赶紧伸手胡乱地擦掉了眼角的泪，忍住絮乱的呼吸，猛的深呼吸一口。满是朗姆酒味道的空气灌入喉咙里，更是辛辣。  
好疼。  
我把指甲挨在自己哽得发硬又发烫的喉间，紧咬住嘴唇不让自己发出那种窝囊的声音。  
“……东勋呐，”而他却还在看不清气氛的继续喊着我的名字，那份温柔和过去的两年丝毫无异，“对不起……”  
对不起。  
该说对不起的人是我啊……  
“……我走了。”

#8.  
六年后的某一天，我接到了一个陌生人的来电。  
电话那头是个青年，明朗的声音，带着深深的疲倦，低沉的入耳。  
“请问，是东勋先生吗？”  
“是的，我是河东勋。”  
我那时正在照看着我的第二个孩子，和我的第二个妻子一起。梦儿已经上了初中，我为他安排了寄宿，一周才回一次家，我在她的鼓励下去参加了公司的面试，当了个大龄白领。  
思念他的日子持续了一年半，直到遇到她之后，我才慢慢的想要去忘记他。  
他不在的生活已经过了六年。  
“如果有时间的话……”青年清澈的嗓音缓缓进入耳廓。  
我的耳边忽然一阵强烈的蜂鸣，似乎什么也没听见。那个瞬间我的神经停止了运作，手机忽然的脱手，砸在地上。  
“爸爸——”女儿呼唤我的声音把我拉回了现实。  
我扶住额头，突然而来的眩晕感让我想吐，大脑里一片空白，想要想起什么，又好像什么都想不起来。  
那种喉咙发烫的感觉又一次涌上，我哽咽了两声，终于叫出了声来。  
几乎是出于生理性的，眼泪瞬间从我的眼眶里决堤而出。  
等我反应过来时，衣襟上已经湿了一片。  
我想哭出声来，但再也发不出声，就连思考的能力都没有。  
“不……”  
“……不要……”  
我抱着脑袋呻吟着，知觉被巨大的恐惧与绝望吞噬殆尽。  
“不要……”

#9.  
青年的名字是李光洙，身材修长，有些显老，却不影响他格外白皙又清秀的外貌，字里行间参杂着日文口音，举手投足里都是讨人喜欢的亲切和自然。  
他爱的人。  
我见到李光洙的时候，李光洙的身边还有另一个男人。  
黑框眼镜，一丝不苟的齐刘海，白皙的皮肤和向外突出的颧骨和嘴形，灵动的眼眸下却不明显的凹陷了下去。这个男人叫刘在石。  
他的爱人。  
我在之中什么也不是，充其量不过是个“曾经爱他的人”罢了。我在那瞬间更感觉到他是个不可思议的人。明明也是喜欢着男人，唯独对我，封闭了他内心的所有。  
不过这已经没关系了。无所谓了。  
李光洙和刘在石在那个角落里盘腿坐着，一边喝着水，一边絮絮叨叨的聊着什么。  
两个人都是一副憔悴却安然的神情。  
如果有镜子给我看看自己的样子的话，也许我也是这个样子吧。  
“来了。”  
李光洙的嗓音完全没有了电话里头的温和，而是深不见底的疲惫的沙哑。刘在石也抬头看了我一眼，随后便没什么兴趣的低下了头。  
“嗯。”  
我取下背包，把里面的酒瓶取了出来，伸手把酒瓶放在他的面前。  
“你的朗姆酒。”我看着他微笑的脸，眼角开始抽搐，“等了好久了吧。”  
他任何时候都是这样灿烂而美好的人。  
我又一次不争气的大脑发热，眼前的景象忽然模糊在透明的液体里，沾在了睫毛上，我差些看不清他的样子。  
烛光之间，灰白色的照片里，他的笑容如同往常。  
“……哥。”  
在他面前，我终于还是大哭了一场。  
“……下辈子不要得病了。”  
“你就可以不用戒酒了……”  
那天，是他因肺癌去世后的头七。

-end-

他心里的孤岛终于飘向世界的彼岸。


End file.
